God-Slaying Fairy New
by Crimson Dragon Emperor
Summary: Frost Vermilion Returns in an all new story
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is. "God-Slaying Fairy New". I hope those of you that read the original "God-Slaying Fairy" like this one. And those who started with this one, I hope you like it too.**

**Once again, sorry about those who might not have like the idea of me rewriting it, but I had to. Athena threatened me, and on mere mortal can oppose the mighty Queen of Darkness.**

**Well, anyways, it's going to be different, so, well… enjoy I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Campione"**

**Chapter 1: A New Campione**

It's been a few months since the last time I entered the Fairy Tail Guildhall.

For the longest time, I've been on an S-Class Quest, hunting down an army of demons deep in the mountains. It took only a few days to take down most of the army, but that last one escaped into the mountains. After awhile, I got so annoyed that I just froze the entire mountain and the sounding forest into solid ice, which got on the Magic Councils nerves. So, even though I finished my quest in a few days, I was held by the council for the last few months.

In other words, I was never happier to be back to home to Fairy Tail then I am right now.

As I opened the door, I saw that Natsu and Gray were both currently in Erza's death grip, dangling from the ground. Seeing this, I leaked out a sigh.

"Is it really that hard not to cause trouble, you two?"

As soon as I spoke up, everyone looked over at me. Erza was as surprised by my appearance, the she let go of the two idiots.

Of course, as soon as he was released, Natsu jumped from where he was and flew at me with his fist on fire.

"Frost, fight me!"

"Not now, Natsu!"

I easily threw him through the ceiling. Once that was done, everyone started to cheer.

"Frost, welcome back buddy!"

"Where you been pal?"

"Welcome home, Frost."

After everyone welcomed me hope, everyone started to drink, play game… and fight. You know, a typical day in Fairy Tail, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

After awhile, Natsu came crashing back in through the door and tried to fight me again. And, once again, I easily threw him away, but only used my finger. In other words, he slammed into the wall. Unfortunately, that only seems to excite even more.

The thing about Natsu, he loves to fight strong people. So naturally, me, being both and S-Class Wizard and Fairy Tail second strongest, was in the second position on this "People to Beat" list. Right in front of Erza and behind Gildarts

After awhile it got so annoying that I just knocked him on the head, knocking him out cold.

As I was enjoying the not having Natsu challenge me every minute, Master Makarov came over.

"Frost, I'm glad you came. I've recently got a 100-year Quest. Naturally, only you and Gildarts can complete these things. So, if you don't mind."

"Well, I just got back… but sure. It's not like I stay here for more than a few minutes after all."

"Good. The client is back in the church."

With that, I took the request and headed out. Everyone wished me luck, and Natsu, recovering pretty fast (note to self, hit him harder next time) told me to fight him next time we meet.

(The very next day, Natsu and Happy met a certain blonde Celestial Wizard.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I came to the church, I found what must be the client standing in front of the place. Seeing her, I caught my breath. She was by far, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She looked to be around her early twenties. She had long black hair and bright, golden eyes. Her outfit was a very lovely looking white kimono with an orange outline. Also, I don't know why, but a bright light seemed to outline her very existence. It was like she was a living incarnation of the sun itself, and she was just as beautiful.

The girl smiled.

"I see the old man was right when he said he had people that could fulfill what I wanted done, even if I didn't tell him exactly what it was. Well then good sir, what be your name? I'm Amaterasu-Ōmikami."

Amaterasu? She's named after a spell?

"I'm Frost. Frost Vermilion. So, what's the job you wanted done?"

She continued to smile.

"I want you to bring forth the Era of Earth(Dragon) to my home world."

With that, the light around her suddenly got brighter, and completely engulfed me. Needless to say, I was blinded for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I finally regained my sight, the first thing I noticed was that I was no longer back in Magnolia. Instead, I was standing on at the base of some sort of ancient temple. No, not sure if ancient would work, as a very simple reason: the temple was rotting.

I could feel a large amount of magic rotting away at the temple. Someone was doing this on purpose, and that pissed me off.

Now, I know I probably should first figure out what happened to me, but I just couldn't ignore this. Actually altering a historical monument like this, unforgivable. Even Fairy Tail members have to draw a line somewhere with our destruction tenderizes, and this is where I draw that line.

So I sniffed the air and caught the scent of some one. It was an unusual scent that I've never encountered before. It's not human, dragon, or any type of animal. Not even whatever Happy is. But, well, who cares what it is. If it's responsible for this, I'm going to stop it.

So I followed the scent up the top to the temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got to the top, what came into my line of sight, was an incredibly beautiful girl.

She looked to be about my age, sixteen, or maybe a year older. She had long, flowing, forest green, hair that reached down to her thighs. Her eyes were golden, but not as bright as Amaterasu's. It's almost as in someone had taken their brilliance from them. As for an outfit, she was wearing an extremely reveling top. She only had a cloth covering her chest area. As for the bottom part of her outfit, it kind of looked like it was a skirt made out of serpents. Also, she had a nice golden tan.

As soon as she saw me, she frowned.

"What trickery is this? I stop the destruction of my hated enemy's temple when I feel a Mother Earth Goddess approach, only to find a mortal? Boy, how is it that you give off the presence of a dragon? Let along a mortal have the power of a dragon, but a male on top of that? Ridiculous!"

She seemed to find my very existence annoying and lacking common sense. Almost of is it's impossible. But still, she can tell the origin of my magic already? Interesting.

"Hi, I'm Frost Vermilion. And to answer your question, I'm a Dragon-Slayer. An Ice Dragon-Slayer to be prosiest. I use the power of a dragon to kill dragons."

That only seemed to confuse her even more.

"Dragon-Slayer? You claim to be a Hero of Steel? No, impossible. You, mortal, are more closely related to a Mother Earth Goddess. A dragon."

Did I hear her right? Did she just basically say that dragons are Mother Earth Goddesses? That doesn't make sense at all. Gods and dragons are two very different species. Sure, their powers are a little similar, as seen with Dragon-Slayer and God-Slayer Magics, but that doesn't change that fact that they're two different races.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but, please stop destroying this temple. I'm not sure what it is, but it's obviously very old and important."

She stared at me like I was an annoying bug.

"Know your place, mortal. You might have the power of a dragon, but you are still a mere mortal. I am a might goddess! And I will destroy this vile place! The center of worship of my most hated enemy, Tezcatlipoca!"

With that, the rotting of the temple started to spread even faster. Not wanting the temple to be completely destroyed, I attacked.

[Ice Dragon's Roar!]

I roared a stream of razor sharp ice shards at her. When it hit, she bent backwards a little, and then stood straight up again, and looked at me in annoyance at me. The only bit of danger I can see is a tiny scratch on her check.

"You dare attack me? The Mother Goddess of the Earth who gives birth to all celestial things. The Goddess of Fire and Fertility. Goddess of Life, Death and Rebirth. Mother of the Southern Stars."

She then wiped the blood from her check with her thumb, and looked at it.

"But I must say, I'm impressed that you even managed to wound me this much."

With that, she smiled and looked at me with fire in her eyes.

"Be honored, mortal. For now, I, Feathered Serpent, Quetzalcoatl, have decided to offer you a chance to serve me. Even if I still can't understand how it's possible, you're still a male dragon, and that could be useful. Especially since you seem to be able to harm gods."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I prefer to stay a free dragon."

She continued to smile.

"Normally, I'd kill someone who refused my offer like that, but it would be a shame to lose such a rare being sure as yourself; a male dragon. There for, I shall not only kill you, but use my Authority to bring you back to life, but under my command. Feel honored, for I have never done this for a mortal before."

With that, large black flames appeared in her hand and she threw them at me.

I managed to dodge them, but barely. She also kept throwing this black ball of death at me.

If it was Natsu, he'd probably try to eat them. But I knew better. I now knew that I was up against a real, live, goddess. The worst kind of opponent I could have every chosen to fight.

I kept moving out of the way, looking for a chance to counter attack, but couldn't find one.

After a bit, probably annoyed that she could hit me, she switched tactics.

She charged at me with blinding speed, took out some sort of weapon. A thick wooden stick with sharp looking violet glass arranged like a saw in it.

She swung it.

[Ice Dragon's Scales!]

This was my best defensive ability, but it didn't help at all. She easily cut threw them, leaving a deep gash on my arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

It hurt so bad that I feel to my knees and help on my arm. It was almost as if the blades were rejecting my very existence.

Quetzalcoatl smiled.

"I still had some doubts, but you really are a dragon. How unfortunate for you. Not only am I a Mother Earth Goddess, but a Hero of Steel as well. I am the perfect combination of the two. With the power of both, I can easily defeat both Mother Earth and Hero. A mere mortal dragon such as yourself can't hope to defeat me. Even a God-Slaying Devil King would have a hard time."

After she said that, she raised her weapon in the air.

"I shall have your heart."

She then swung it down.

I did the only thing I could. I grabbed it with my good hand, and felt it burning away at me. It hurts like hell! This thing really was made to kill dragons, wasn't it? Not a good match me for, a human with a dragon-like body.

But still, I put all my strength in my arm, and slowly stood up. Quetzalcoatl seemed really surprised by this. Now then, I don't like doing this, but I better finish this with one of the trump cards.

[Secret Dragon-Slayer Art: Forbidden Frost-Celestial Ice!]

With that, the ice that freezes even time and space started to make its well from her weapon and onto her hand.

She tried to let go, but the ice already froze her hand into place. After a bit, only her head was left unfrozen.

I then covered my wounded arm and frozen the wound shut, and did the same from my hand. Feeling like I was over, I turned around to leave, only to feel an unimaginable amount of magic. I forgot. This is a goddess I'm up against, isn't it.

As I turned around, I saw that the goddess was glowing a dark green color. Then, she turned into pure magic power and shot into the sky. Covered by the clouds.

The wind started to pick up, and out from the clouds came, a dragon. A gigantic, forest greened, golden eyed, feathered, dragon.

Its body was more serpentine then dragon-like, but, given its wings and four legs, what else could it be.

{You really are worthy of serving me, male dragon. I'm liking you even more. Never did I imagine that you'd actually force me to temporally abandon my power as a Hero and return to a pure Mother Earth buy using my more ancient and power Authority. Now, behold, male dragon! The serpent both worshipped and feared throughout this land! The Feathered Serpent!}

She then released a roar and shot down a large amount of wind. It slammed into me and sent me flying, not down or to the side, but up in the air.

I see. She's probably similar to a Sky Dragon. Although, knowing that doesn't help me one bit.

Quetzalcoatl flapped her wings, and sent even more wind to flip me around in the air and send me crashing towards the ground, only to be sent back into the air right before I hit the ground. Now she's toying with me.

I'm not sure how, but I'm pretty positive that this is all Amaterasu's fault. I never should have taken this quest. If I didn't, a Sky Dragon God would be using me like some sort of toy.

As I was thinking of how to get out of this situation, I suddenly got an idea.

As I was being sent back into the air, I clapped my hands together. I then make a circle in the middle of my hands and pure magic power gathered there. I can only hope that it's invective against a goddess. I then opened my eyes and shouted…

[Fairy Law!]

After I said that a huge beam of light launched into the sky and a gigantic magic circle with Fairy Tail's emblem appeared. It stretched a mile in every direction. Fairy Law is one of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. It injures all those who the caster sees as enemies.

Being caught under the light, Quetzalcoatl screamed in agony.

{What have you done to me!?}

"Nothing compared to this!"

But, before I could do anything, Quetzalcoatl…

{I'm not sure that you're planning, but Light and Solar abilities are useless!}

… opened her mother and started to eat the Fairy Law magic circle! No, she started to eat the light it was giving off.

She then looked back at me.

{A good attempt, but not nearly enough to defeat me, the Supreme Ruler of Wind and Light. Now then, let's say we end this little distraction and make you my servant.}

With that, the wind died down again and I was sent falling down at an incredible pace.

I then hold out my hands and shouted…

[Secret Dragon-Slayer Art: Forbidden Frost-Frozen Kingdom!]

With that, an extremely cold blast of magic shot out and hit the ground way before me. I was shot up. Right towards Quetzalcoatl.

I then gathering all of my magic and…

[ICE DRAGON'S ROAR!]

I put everything I had into the largest roar I could. It was a roar that even my foster mom, Frostlilia, couldn't defend against.

When it hit, she started to bleed from her entire body, but still kept strong. Even though she was drooping blood like it was rain.

Now, I know it's really dangerous to use magic after putting all of my magic reserves into a single spell like that, but I have to finish this before she does.

So I launched another, but extremely small, Frozen Kingdom and hit Quetzalcoatl, and froze part of her throat into solid ice.

When I reached her, I grabbed onto the ice and…

[Ice Dragon's Blade!]

I stabbed right in her throat.

She screamed in agony, and started to fall.

…

…

…

… I'm dead, aren't I?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By some miracle, I survived, but was dangerously close to being completely out of magic, which is deadly to a wizard. But I'm in better condition compared to my enemy.

Turning t the side, I saw Quetzalcoatl beside me. She was covered in blood and wounds all around her body thanks to my last roar. And her throat was bleeding heavily, thanks to my last attack.

She turned to me.

"Male dragon, I congratulate you. You have defeated this goddess and shall now claim what most mortals can only dream about; the power of a god. Take my power. Take it and become stronger. Become the strongest dragon/serpent to ever live. Become, the King of Dragons."

With that, she turned into partials of light and disappeared.

As I watched, I felt my eyelids start to grow heavy from my exhaustion. I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up in a strangely white room. All around me seemed to be nothing but white. Not floor. No ceiling. Not walls. Just white.

I sat up and looked around, and found a person.

She was a childish looking person with purple hair, but at the same time, was extremely beautiful. Not as beautiful as Amaterasu or Quetzalcoatl, but still, as we really pretty.

The girl smiled at me.

"Well come, Frost-chan."

"…Huh? Frost-chan? That's a first. And how do you know my name? I'm positive that this is the first we're ever met."

"Yes it is, but I naturally know all my children's names once they become my child."

"?"

Seeing my confused looked, she puffed her chest with pride.

"Looks like it's up to Pandora-sama to explain everything about this world to you, Earthland Wizard."

After that, she explained that I wasn't in Earthland anymore but a different world called Earth. She even explained how magic worked here (don't like that it's hidden). Also, she explained about Heretic Gods and Campione.

I found that the Campione were kind of like the Magic Council members, but don't work together and no one really oppose them. The best way to explain it is from an Italian mage, Alberto Ricardo. It goes like this:

Campione – God-Slayer – is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione – God-Slayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione – God-Slayer – is a devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

To explain it is from an Italian mage, Alberto Ricardo. It goes like this:

Campione – God-Slayer – is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione – God-Slayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione – God-Slayer – is a devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

And, apparently, be defeating Quetzalcoatl, I've just became the newest one. Great, what's going to happen to me next?

**This is the end of the first chapter. Frost fought and defeated a god at the start, Quetzalcoatl. I'm sure you can figure out another aspect of her by looking up some of the other titles she gave herself. Anyways, now that this is over, Frost can begin his journey around Earth… and learn more about its magics. In the next chapter, Frost is going to meet a Divine Ancestor. She's famous in European Legend, but hasn't appeared in the original story, but comes from the same legend as one that didn't appear. Can you guess who she is? Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Campione" or "Fairy Tail"**

**Chapter 2: The Red Witch of Brittany**

Seeing that the battle was over, I decided to go and see who it was that fought and defeated Quetzalcoatl and became the world's newest Campione.

With that in mind, I flew towards the battlefield.

When I got there, I found a young man laying on the grown, unconscious.

He was tall, had pale blonde hair and a strongly built body (his eyes were closed, so I couldn't see them). He was wearing white shirt, dark blue pants, and a dark blue long coat, although his clothes were ripped a bit.

Hmm, I suppose he was pretty handsome, for a mortal that is.

As I observed, I noticed some strange things

First, he had a strange tattoo looking thing on his left shoulder. It kind of resembled a tailed fairy (strange, since fairies don't have tails).

Second, he was giving off the same aura as a dragon. In other words, an impossibility was laying right in front of me.

Hmm, originally, I planned on having Quetzalcoatl, one of the strongest Mother Earth, join me in my battle against the front forces of the Heroes. It made sense to me, considering that she had gained what most Mother Earth's never could, steel.

But, now that's not going to happen. That said, I think I found something even better. A male dragon that now has the power of a Campione.

Well then, with that in mind…

"Mr. Knight, help me bring our soon-to-be ally home with me. We have much to plan for."

[You've got to be kidding me. A God-Slayer? I was against Quetzalcoatl joining us, but this? I won't have it! You hear me, Morgan!]

"You be quiet! I'm the brains of this operation, which makes me the leader! So if I say we're taking the God-Slayer with us, then we're talking him! Or should I just stop supporting your existence? You still haven't recovered from your battle with Artus, right?"

[…]

With that, a knight clad in plain black armor appeared out of nowhere. He then picked up the young Campione.

[That would be problematic. As much as I hate to admit it, I need your support. I just wish our myths weren't so attached.]

I smiled at that. Well now, let's see how your precious Round Table handles this, Guinevere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I woke up, I instantly felt like I forgot something fundamentally important. No matter how hard I thought about it, I just couldn't seem to remember.

It was when I finally gave up on it figuring it out, I noticed something. I was in a king-size bed. The room I was in looked to be about the size of a noble's bedroom, with just as much fancy things (vases, statues, paintings, etc). I was even in a pair of fancy red pajamas.

Wondering what just happened, I once again, tried to remember what happened yesterday after my fight with Quetzalcoatl, but couldn't come up with anything.

As I was in deep though, the door suddenly opened.

Turning around, I saw that it was a girl.

The girl looked to be about fourteen years old. She had long, red, hair and bright, emerald green, eyes. Her outfit was an incredibly fancy crimson red dress with lots of frills and black straps. She seemed quite pleased to see me.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you're awake. You've been asleep for almost a whole day now."

She then waved her hand and a tea set appeared. She must be a wizard of some sort.

"You thirsty? How do you like you're tea?"

"Oh, its fine the way it is."

With that, I accepted the tea and took a sip. It was good.

"So, what happened? I can remember that I beat Quetzalcoatl, but nothing after that. I feel like I forgot something, but no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to remember."

"That's only to be expected. When Pandora meets with her children, they can't ever seem to remember anything about it, but can still feel somewhat what was said."

"Huh? My mom isn't called Pandora. Her name is Mavis."

"Pandora is more like a foster mom, I suppose."

"… But my foster mom is Frostlilia."

"…"

She just stared at me with an annoyed look.

"… Just how many mothers do you have?"

"Just the two."

"If I include Pandora that would make three."

"?"

"… Sigh. I guess I better explain from the beginning."

After that, the girl told me everything she knew, but, for some reason, I feel like I knew all of this already. When I said that, the girl didn't seem all that surprise.

"It's like I said, you had a meeting with Pandora. You just forgot about it because of the side effect of your soul traveling between the Realm of the Living and the Netherworld. Anyways, we can continue our talk later. Why don't you get dressed now. You'll find a change of clothes in the closet over that."

With that, she left that room.

Following her directions, I walked up to the closet and opened it, finding a bunch of clothes in it. I grabbed a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black pants. With that done, I left the room. Normally, people would probably have a hard time traveling through a big building, but I'm not a normal person (even if you ignore the Campione thing).

I just followed by nose towards where the girl I met earlier. Like Quetzalcoatl, she had a strange scent that I've never encountered before. It kind of resembled Quetzalcoatl, the scent of a god, but was still kind of different.

After a bit, I found my way to where the girl was sitting, eating her breakfast.

"Hi, ah, sorry, I never got your name."

"…!"

She looked over at me.

"…How did you find me?"

"My scent of smell can make even a wild animal green with envy."

"… I won't even ask. By the way, my name is Morgan le Fay."

"Hi Morgan, I'm Frost Vermilion. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. Anyways, since you're here, you might as well get something to eat."

With that, I sat down and began to eat the food that was offered to me. I might be in another world, but at least the food seems to be the same. It might not be so bad, living here for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I finished by breakfast, Morgan took me outside.

Seeing that she was such a nice person, I decided to tell her about my circumstances. She seemed surprised at first, but smiled.

She seemed interested in Earthland, but didn't ask any questions on it. She respected my privacy and only told me about this world and how it worked. She even explained the difference between the different kinds of magic here on Earth (Heretic Magic, Witchcraft, Sorcery, Onmyouji Arts, Daoist Arts, etc). She even explained about the different Hime-Miko abilities (Spirit Vision, Divine Possession, Disaster Purification, Spirit Body, etc).

"So, I know I promised not to ask about your world, but, I can't help but ask about the different magics in your world, Earthland I think."

"Hmm… well, there's Celestial Spirit, Take Over, Re-Equip, Ice Make, Card Magic, Disassembly, Solid Script, Dragon-Slayer…"

"Dragon-Slayer? What's that?"

"Dragon-Slayer magic is a magic taught to human by dragons. It's basically a magic that allows a human to use the power of a dragon to kill dragons. By the way, I use Ice Dragon-Slayer Magic."

"So that's why…"

"Hmm, you say something?"

"No! Nothing!"

Wonder what she was saying? Well, it doesn't really matter.

After that, we continued to walk and moved towards her garden. There were a lot of flowers here, but only red colored ones… mainly roses.

"Ever think about planting different color flowers? Like blue, purple, orange, white…"

"Never white. Why is _her_ color."

"Her?"

"My most hated enemy's color is white, while I'm red. The Red Witch of Brittany, Morgan le Fay. She's the White Witch of Brittany, Guinevere. White and red have a long history back in Britain."

She did say anything after that. She just continued to show me around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours, Morgan finished showing me around, she turned and looked at me.

"So, King Vermilion…"

"You can call me Frost."

"Okay, Frost, I was hoping that you could help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Guinevere, she plans on reviving Artus, the King who Manifests at the End of Eras. He's the most power Hero of Steel. Every time many God-Slayers appear, he comes and slays them all, bringing the end to the current era."

That doesn't sound too good. I don't know who this Artus is, but I already don't like him. What gives him the right to end an era.

As I was thinking this, Morgan smiled.

"I can't read your mind, but I can tell what you're thinking. You don't like Artus or Guinevere, do you?"

"Artus, no. Guinevere, not too sure. I'd have to actually meet this Guinevere first. For all I know, Artus might just be using her or something like that."

Morgan frowned at that, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I suppose that's enough. Anyways, Frost, you're the 8th Campione of the current era, and eight's a lot. He could show up anytime now. so, I have been busy gathering allies that I think can help me defeat Artus…"

"And you want me to join, right?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"If you join me, I can help you get use to this world and how it works."

"Well, I suppose it could hurt. Sure, why not. I'll help you fight this Artus guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Morgan)**

After that, night came and Frost went to sleep.

[I still say that this is a mistake. A God-Slayer and gods don't mix well. Our Mother Earth allies won't like this.]

"Like how they didn't like working with you, Mr. Knight? Don't worry, like with you, they'll get use to it. And I think I know one that might take a liking to this right away."

[Oh, you mean her. Yeah, if it's her, she might just try to play around with him. Hmm, now that I think about it, I'm kind of feel sorry for the guy.]

As much as I hate to admit it, Mr. Knight has a point. Better keep her away from Frost for the time being. That said, I still think he should work with someone, just to get them use to the idea. The question is, which one.

"Mr. Knight, which of our allies do you think will work best with Frost?"

[How about Mat Zemlya. She's a proud Mother Earth, but won't just attack someone that's suppose to be on the same team as her. She was also the first one to accept me as a comrade.]

"I see. Yes, Mat Zemlya would be a good choice. But, what about Isis or Gaea? They're powerful and ancient Mother Earths?"

[No, Mat Zemlya would be the best for the job.]

Seems as if Mr. Knight doesn't want to change his mind. Well, I suppose that's fine.

So I walked up to a mirror and chanted some words, and a figure appeared.

"Hello Mat Zemlya. It's a pleasure to see you again."

{Morgan le Fay, what is it that you want. I'm a little busy with Perun here.}

"Perun? He's not one of Guinevere's Heroes of Steel, but still he's a powerful Hero of Steel. Well then, I think this might work in my favor."

{What are you talking about?}

"I got a newly reborn God-Slayer to join me after he defeated Quetzalcoatl."

She narrowed her eyes.

{You want me to work with a God-Slayer?}

"Yes. But he's not just a God-Slayer. He's also a male dragon."

At that, Mat Zemlya's eyes opened wide. She then smiled a bit.

{Male dragon, huh? Well, then, I take it back. I would like to meet this, male dragon}

**That's the end of this chapter. Frost has both met and joined forces with Morgan le Fay and her Mother Earth Allies. In the next chapter, he will meet up with the Mother Earth Goddess Mat Zemlya. What will happen with this, and how's this other goddess that both Morgan and Mr. Knight doesn't want Frost to meet? Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
